Harriet Tubman (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Movie title reads, "Harriet Tubman, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, sees her robot friend, Moby, wildly tossing books off a bookshelf. ANNIE: Moby, you're making a mess! MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: What are you looking for? MOBY: Beep. Who was Harriet Tubman? ANNIE: A biography on Harriet Tubman? Who was Harriet Tubman? Annie's notebook reads: Who was Harriet Tubman? ANNIE: Well, her name was Araminta Ross when she born in Maryland around 1820. An animation shows Harriet Tubman as a baby. ANNIE: She changed her name to Harriet Tubman later on. She was born a slave and had to work even when she was very young. An animation shows Tubman cleaning a table. ANNIE: And when she was a little older, she was forced to work in the fields. An animation shows Tubman working in a field with other slaves. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Harriet Tubman always stood up for herself and others. Once she protected a slave from an angry overseer, and he threw a metal weight that hit her in the head. An animation shows what Annie describes and Tubman falling to the ground. ANNIE: For the rest of her life, Harriet Tubman would faint and fall into a deep sleep. But that didn't stop her from doing some incredible things! MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: First, she ran away to Philadelphia, a city in the North. An animation shows Tubman running away during the night and hiding behind trees. ANNIE: Then she returned to the South to help many of her family members escape. An animation shows her running at night to the South to get her family, and helping them flee to the North. ANNIE: She brought them to Canada, where she knew they would be safe. An arrow on a United States map shows the route Tubman took from Maryland to Canada. What was the Underground Railroad? ANNIE: But Harriet Tubman didn't do it all alone. What was the Underground Railroad? Annie's notebook reads: What was the Underground Railroad? MOBY: Beep? Moby is dressed like a train conductor. He pulls his arm down and a train's whistle sounds. ANNIE: Well, the Underground Railroad wasn't really a railroad. Slaves escaped north on secret routes, with the help of a group of abolitionists. Arrows on a United States map show these secret routes. ANNIE: Abolitionists are people working to end slavery. Text reads, abolitionists: people working to end slavery. ANNIE: Harriet Tubman was a conductor on the Underground Railroad and led passengers to different stations. An animation shows Tubman leading people to safe stations at night. ANNIE: The stations were safehouses. Safehouses were homes and businesses that took in escaped slaves. Many safehouses had lanterns in front or candles in the windows at night as signals that they were safe. An animation shows these safehouses at night. ANNIE: Stationmasters were people who took in and hid slaves. They risked their lives in order to fight slavery! An animation shows a stationmaster hiding slaves in a safehouse. ANNIE: Harriet Tubman made about 19 trips to the South and helped over 300 slaves escape. There was a reward for her capture, but she never got caught! An animation shows a "Wanted, Tubman" sign nailed to a tree. During the night, Tubman runs past the tree. MOBY: Beep? How did slavery end? ANNIE: Good question, Moby! How did slavery end? Annie's notebook reads: How did slavery end? ANNIE: When the Civil War broke out, Harriet helped the North. An animation shows the northern army fighting the southern army. ANNIE: Harriet Tubman worked as a cook, nurse, and even a spy during the war! Images illustrate what Annie described. ANNIE: President Abraham Lincoln made the Emancipation Proclamation, which promised freedom to the slaves in the South. An image shows Lincoln reading from the Emancipation Proclamation to a room of men. ANNIE: Then Congress passed the 13th Amendment, which made slavery illegal everywhere in the United States. An image shows three slaves cheering as the plantation owners watch in shock. ANNIE: Even though slavery was abolished, African Americans still faced a lot of problems. A white man shuts a door in the face of an African American man looking for a job. A sign on the door reads, "Help Wanted." ANNIE: They were treated poorly, just because of the color of their skin. MOBY: Beep. A full-length picture of Harriet Tubman is shown. ANNIE: But for the rest of her life, Harriet Tubman stood up for equal rights for African Americans and women. Harriet Tubman sure inspires me to be brave! Moby sits on the floor surrounded by the piles of books he threw down earlier. ANNIE: But Moby, you're never going to find that book on Harriet Tubman. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Because...I have it right here! Annie is holding the Harriet Tubman book. ANNIE: It's my favorite book! Annie giggles. Moby grabs the book. ANNIE: Hey! Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts